


Prompt #26

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Study, Fluff, I never know if it's the right tag, Jace is a douchE at first, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parababros, Tumblr Prompt, at the end, but - Freeform, i think, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: prompt: maybe like jace is doubting malec's relationship?? like he doesn't trust magnus At All (doesn't help that he, like all the shadowhunters, is lowkey racist against downworlders) so he's sort of the mind "he's a lothario warlock, he can't be trusted with my bro" but then like he does something dumb on a mission that gets alec hurt or something and magnus w/o hesitation exhausts himself healing him/throws himself in front of him or whatever to save him and jace is like "oh shit i was Wrong"





	Prompt #26

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I was a bit skeptical at first because I kinda liked Jace’s I’m-just-glad-for-my-parababro attitude, but then @estefra showed me how interesting it could be to explore this side of Jace, so thank you so much for the prompt! I enjoyed writing from Jace’s POV for once, and I hope you like it as well! Jace is, admittedly, very douchey at the beginning, but I hope it shows why he acts a certain way and says certain things and I hope you can forgive him at the end. Alright, here goes; let me know! :)  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a cry or a prompt!  
> 

-Wait, Alec!

Jace lengthens his steps to catch up to Alec, who looks at him with impatience: -What?

-I just – - Jace tries to gauge Alec’s mood, but he simply looks determined as usual; he sighs: -This thing you have with Magnus –

He immediately sees a smile hidden in the curled corner of Alec’s lips and he presses his lips together: -What is it, exactly?

Alec’s smile disappears as a frown falls on his face: -Are you really trying to talk about my sentimental life when Clary’s mother’s life depends on us?

Jace hesitates for a second, but then he desists; he takes a small step back: -No, you’re right. We better go.

~

Alec is barely ever at the Institute.

Jace looks for him for two hours before Izzy tells him he’s out with Magnus.

She looks happy about it, bus asks: -Why? Did something happen?- as soon as she notices Jace’s expression.

Jace shakes his head, jaw clenched: -No, it’s just – he’s been going out with the Warlock a lot.

Izzy’s expression hardens slightly at the word: -The  _Warlock_?- she echoes.

Jace waves his hand dismissively: -You know what I mean.

But Izzy plants her hands on her hips and looks a lot like Maryse when she says: -I really don’t.

-I don’t think he’s right for Alec,- he says, words dragged between his teeth, -I don’t have anything against him, but I don’t think we should trust him with Alec.

Izzy rolls her eyes: -And why would you think that?- she asks, impatience clear in her voice.

-Because he’s a Downworlder,- he snaps, -Relationships don’t mean the same thing to them as they do to us. Alec gave up something  _huge_ for him, and what did he get out of it?  _Nothing_.

Izzy looks at him, stunned; she raises her hands: -I’ll talk to you when your head isn’t lodged so far up your ass,- she says, before turning and walking away.

Jace frowns after her.

~

He finally catches him as he’s sneaking back into the Institute at 3 a.m.

He has his arms crossed over his chest and his back against the wall in Alec’s room.

-Isn’t it a bit late?

Alec jumps and Jace frowns; he would have never missed him before Magnus.

-Yes,- he says, like it’s obvious, -Which is why I’m in my  _bed_ room.

He starts pulling off his boots.

-Were you with the Warlock?

Alec stills when he hears the word, one boot off, and he looks up at Jace, a hard expression on his face: -I was with  _Magnus_.

The muscle in Jace’s jaw twitches: -I don’t think he’s good enough for you.

Alec straightens up immediately, takes a few steps closer to Jace: -What did you just say?

-Don’t get me wrong,- Jace says, holding his position even though he has to look up at Alec, -I’m not saying he’s a bad person. I just don’t think that he’s right for  _you._  He’s distracting you and he’s keeping you out until late and he’s a  _Downworlder_ , Alec. You know relationships don’t have the same weight for them. And  _Magnus Bane_? He had a  _lot_ of relationships that clearly meant  _nothing_ to him.

Alec’s hands shake as he takes in all of what Jace has just said: -I’m going to say something,- he says, voice low, almost threatening, -And then you will get out of my room because I don’t want to beat the crap out of you.

He takes one step closer and he towers over Jace: -Magnus Bane is the best fucking thing that’s happened to me in a  _long time,_ \- he says, a humourless smile on his face, -He’s reminded me that there’s actually a world outside these walls that I don’t have to carry on my shoulders, and just because  _you_ are an emotionally constipated  _mess_ for one reason or another, it does  _not_ mean that all relationships are like yours. And you know what,  _brother_?- he spits the word like he never has, because they’ve never fought like  _brothers_ , aiming for the throat, going so deep that the only thing keeping them together would be blood, -I  _love him_.- and he’s startled by it because he  _knows_ but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to say it out loud, and yet there it is, -And if our relationship  _means nothing_ to him?- he throws his arms in the air with a cold grin, -I’m fucking fine with it, because I still got to love him. And now  _get out.-,_ he growls the last two words, pointing at the door, his breath short.

Jace stares at him and looks like he wants to protest, wants to say something, but the fury on Alec’s face convinces him to walk away.

~

Izzy grabs him by the ear and drags him in her room, slams the door behind them and lets him go: -You are an  _idiot._

Jace rubs his ear, pouting at her: -I’m sure you’re right, but why?

-Our  _brother_. Actually,- she jams her finger in his biceps, - _my_ brother. Until you start making sense again, you’re out of the family.

Jace crosses his arms over his chest.

-I’m  _looking out_ for him.

-And how is that working out for you?

Jace almost sticks his tongue out at her.

-What  _the hell_ is your problem with Magnus?

Jace looks away: -I  _don’t trust him with Alec_ ,- he says, his lips curving slowly around each word, -He’s just going to hurt him and Alec is letting him in way too easily. He’s a  _Warlock_ , what if he just wants him because he’s a  _Shadowhunter_?

Izzy closes her eyes for a second and raises her eyebrows in disbelief: -Jace, Magnus  _loves him._

Jace huffs: -When has  _that_ ever stopped  _anyone_?

Izzy’s eyes turn sad, slowly, understanding digging lines around the corners of her mouth: -Oh, Jace,- she says, -When will you stop thinking of love as a weapon?

Jace flinches like she’s hit him.

The alarm of the Institute goes off and Jace blinks, shaking his head: -I – I have to go.

He ignores Izzy calling after him.

~

He goes alone. He shouldn’t but he does, hoping it’ll clear his head.

It doesn’t.

There are six rogue werewolves and he can’t keep them at bay, he’s cornered in less than two minutes, breathing hard, and he’s  _afraid_ ,  _alone_ –

Except that an arrow sinks in one of the werewolves’ shoulder-blade and Alec is running towards him, Blade unsheathed, and four wolves turn towards him and growl at him, baring their fangs before jumping.

Alec can only avoid two.

Claws run through his shirt and his skin, tearing his chest open, and he screams in pain, the sound burying itself in Jace’s brain as he feels the pain on his own flesh.

Alec falls, hand clutching his chest, and Jace  _roars_ , buries his Blade in the nearest werewolf and starts slashing at the others without any kind of plan, he just wants them to get  _away_ from Alec, he manages to hit a tail and a paw and gets two of them to focus on him as Alec breathes hard, one hand pressed against his chest but the other still weakly holding on to the Blade to keep the werewolves away from him.

-We’ll get you out of here,- Jace calls, desperation creeping its way into his voice as the pain lessens, and he knows that can’t be a good sign.

-So that I can kill you,- Alec says, voice weak and strained, sucking in oxygen between every word.

Jace buries his Blade in one of the werewolves’ paw and chuckles weakly, wetly: -It’s fine with me.

Alec’s scream is not human when he yanks his arm backwards and manages to catch one of the werewolves’ on the muzzle, and Jace throws himself more desperately into the fight, recklessly, growling, and then there’s only one werewolf that’s still threatening Alec and Jace can easily get rid of him, falling on his knees beside Alec as soon as he has: -We’ve got to get you out of here, come on,- he says, -We’ve got to get you to the Institute – -

-No,- Alec interrupts him, voice almost inaudible, lips white, -Magnus,- his eyes close, -Please call Magnus.

~

Magnus is pale and resolute when Jace emerges from the portal, Alec hanging off of him, unconscious, blood seeping through his white shirt, and he points at his bedroom: -On the bed,- he says, and Jace obeys, trying to be as gentle as possible as he lowers Alec on the pristine, silk-looking sheets, Magnus right behind him.

He snaps his fingers and Alec’s shirt falls off his chest, revealing three deep gushes on his chest, and there’s so much blood Jace almost feels sick.

-I’ll make him sleep,- Magnus says, and Jace feels like he’s talking to himself, like he needs to reassure himself, -This way I will focus all of my magic on healing him. It’s too late for a potion.

His hands move in intricate motions, blue magic dancing between his fingers, and Alec’s breathing suddenly slows down, his eyes stop moving frantically behind his eyelids.

Magnus brushes his hand on Alec’s forehead. Just for a second, softly, and his eyes show all of his worry and sadness and determination and something deeper, and Jace feels like he’s going to choke on his guilt.

Magnus closes his eyes, his hands on Alec’s wounds, and his magic starts flowing towards Alec.

~

It’s three hours before Magnus lets his hands fall down his sides; he sways on his feet when he stands up and Jace rushes forward, his hands on his shoulder.

Magnus has deep purple circles under his eyes and he’s pale; Alec’s skin is smooth.

-You did it,- Jace says, relief pooling in his voice, and Magnus nods slowly, blinking like he’s trying to keep himself awake, like he’s trying to focus on Jace; Jace frowns, catching him when Magnus sways dangerously.

-Are you going to be okay?- he asks, worry climbing its way back up his throat.

-I just – need to rest,- Magnus says, breathing between words. He tries to walk away, pushing himself away from Jace’s hands, but Jace says: -Wait,- holds his hand out to him, -Take – take my strength. You need it,- he swallows, forces himself not to look away, -He will want to see you when he wakes up.

Magnus seems to consider him for a moment, blinking slowly, and then he takes his hand.

Energy starts flowing out of Jace, and he closes his eyes against the uncomfortable pull.

~

-He’ll never forgive me,- Jace whispers, staring at Alec’s unmoving body.

Magnus turns towards him: -He will,- he says, and he sounds sure, -The thing about Alec is that he sees his own flaws so clearly and condemns himself so harshly that he has no issue recognising others’ shortcomings and forgiving them. He sees himself in every mistake others make, and because of that he forgives them,- a bitter smile curls his lips as he turns back to look at Alec, -Not himself though. Never himself.

~

Magnus kisses Alec’s forehead, his eyelids, his lips as soon as he wakes up, and Jace needs to step outside because he feels like he can’t breathe.

He leans against the wall and stares at the ceiling, dragging air into his lungs.

It’s a couple of minutes before Magnus steps outside and tells him: -He said  _tell the idiot to come inside_.

Jace rolls his eyes, but there’s no heat behind it: -Charming,- he says, but he doesn’t push himself off the wall, can’t quite bring himself to.

Magnus looks at him and offers him a smile: -Don’t be stupid, Jace. He’s your brother.

Jace blinks, feeling his lashes damp; he pushes himself off the wall.

-Magnus,- he calls him back as he’s about to step into the room; Magnus turns towards him, his movements still slow and careful. -I’m glad Alec has you.

Magnus smiles, tired, but it crinkles the corners of his eyes: -I’m glad he has me, too.

Jace looks away and smiles.

He takes a deep breath and enters the room.

Alec looks healthy, and if it wasn’t for the careful way he seems to be holding himself, Jace would never be able to tell that he’d looked like he was about to die not six hours ago.

-I’m sorry,- Jace says.

Alec raises his eyebrows, makes a little  _go on_ motion with his hand.

Jace sits next to the bed with a small smile: -I’m sorry for going on the mission alone. I’m sorry that you got hurt. I’m sorry that I didn’t understand what you and Magnus have. I’m sorry that I insulted him –

-A pretty long list,- Alec comments, drily.

Jace winces: -Yeah, well. I’ve been wrong a lot, so. I’ve got a lot to apologize for.

Alec sighs, slowly. -It’s okay.

-But it isn’t –

-Jace,- Alec interrupts him, -I know you. I wouldn’t have picked you as my parabatai if I didn’t know that you always recognise how big of a douche you are.

Jace chuckles, relief mixing in a sigh with it.

-Now go home,- Alec orders, -You stink.

Jace laughs again, shaking his head, but he stands up; he doesn’t feel so tired anymore. He taps his fingers on the covers for a second and then he says: -Can I say something weird?

Alec raises his eyebrows,  _do you ever say something that isn’t weird?_

-The way you two love each other,- he says, swallows, looks away, -I didn’t know it could exist. But I’m – happy that it does. And I’m grateful that you’ve found it.

Alec is smiling when Jace looks up, eyes bright. -Get out of here,- he says, sounding incredibly fond.

Jace nods and smiles as he goes.


End file.
